You're In College, Charlie Brown Cont-New Chapters
by seandq
Summary: Charlie Brown gets tickets to a SDSU v. Pepperdine game where Linus will be.
1. Part 2

You're In College, Charlie Brown (Part 2)  
  
I don't own the PEANUTS characters or the comic strip.  
  
Charlie Brown and Schroeder eat the 2 topping pizza, again, and drink Coke.  
  
"When does this job start again, Schroeder?" said Charlie Brown.  
  
" I believe tomorrow at 5:00 PM in the morning, right after the last class ends," Schroeder said.  
  
" Good," Charlie Brown said.  
  
"I really doubt that I'll make the Aztecs baseball team because of my record," continued Charlie Brown,  
  
"Those were the days," Schroeder added.  
  
They ride back to the dorm in Schroeder's Beetle", while they talk on the ride back.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, I gave Linus your e-mail address, so you might get a little bit more mail on your inbox," said Charlie Brown.  
  
"Good, I need to talk to him, bring back some memories."  
  
They arrive at the dorm, since it is August or September, or sometime in the fall, they talk about collegiate football.  
  
" This football team is supposed to be good," Schroeder said.  
  
" Yeah, in the Top 25 teams," Charlie Brown said.  
  
" They play this Saturday," Schroeder said.  
  
" I'll go to the ticket office, to try and get tickets," Charlie Brown continued.  
  
" I'll look for who they're playing online." Schroeder says.  
  
Schroeder took out his laptop and MP3 player, when Charlie Brown came to get tickets.  
  
Schroeder looked who they're playing in a flash, while downloading Ode To Joy, Beethoven's 9th symphony onto his Mp3 player, and e-mailed Linus.  
  
Dear Linus,  
  
This is Schroeder. How are you? I looked up on the school website who the Aztecs were playing and as you may already know, it's Pepperdine. Are you gonna be there or are staying on campus? Please answer fast because Charlie Brown is out getting tickets, and would love to see you there.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Schroeder.  
  
  
  
Linus was online at the time, so he e-mailed him right back.  
  
  
  
Dear Schroeder,  
  
  
  
I am going to the game, and would love to see you there with Charlie Brown.  
  
From,  
  
Linus.  
  
Schroeder was overjoyed and told Charlie Brown that Linus was making the long drive from Malibu to San Jose to watch the game.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. Part 3

You're In College, Charlie Brown (Part 3)  
  
By Sean Quinn (as seandq)  
  
  
  
NOTICE: I do not own Peanuts, so please do not sue.  
  
ACKNOWLEDMENTS: First of All, I'd like to thank ChrstnWrtr for giving me the permission to write Part 2, for reviewing part 2 (Thanks for all who did and all who are going to.) and I'd be nowhere without her writing of Part 1. Thank everyone here who works at FanFiction.net.  
  
PRELUDE  
  
Summary of Parts 1 and 2  
  
By Seandq (Part 2) and ChrstnWrtr (Part 1)  
  
  
  
Charlie Brown goes to SDSU (San Diego State University) and meets up with someone most unexpected, good old Schroeder. Charlie Brown knew that Linus had gone to Pepperdine and ended Part 1 with a night at Domino's Pizza.  
  
Part 2 begins easily with them leaving Domino's. It ended up that Linus was going to see Charlie Brown and Schroeder at a game.  
  
  
  
PART 3  
  
Charlie Brown was getting ready to the game in the dorm with Schroeder.  
  
Then Schroeder remembered that he learned in an almanac (he bought it for the biographies about Beethoven.) that Pepperdine doesn't have a football team but they have a basketball team. "Schroeder, what kind of sport are we seeing again?" asked Charlie Brown. "I thought it was football but I remembered that they didn't have a football team so it's down at the court tonight at 5:00 PM here in SDSU. Pepperdine Waves vs. our Aztecs," said Schroeder. "You can call Linus. He said he's on his way. Ask him about seating," said Charlie Brown. Schroeder called Linus' cell phone and asked him about seating. Charlie Brown, Schroeder, and Linus all were sitting next to each other.  
  
Linus said he'd visit the dorms after the game. Charlie Brown wanted to go to Olive Garden after the game and so did everyone else.  
  
  
  
~~~Next Chapter (Part 4) coming soon! ~~~ 


	3. Part 4

You're In College, Charlie Brown (Part 4 -The Game and closing.)  
  
By Seandq  
  
MISTAKES: In Part 2, I made a mistake saying that their job was at 5:00 PM in the morning. It is 5:00 in the afternoon/night.  
  
  
  
Charlie Brown and Schroeder were ready for the game. They wanted to get there early to see the cheerleaders' practice and the teams get ready. Charlie Brown and Schroeder also had made reservations at the downtown San Jose Olive Garden. They got in Charlie Brown's Viper and drove off to the arena half a mile away.  
  
As usual, they talked on the way to the SJSU arena.  
  
"Are you sure these are the right directions?" asked Schroeder.  
  
"Yep, off Mapquest," said Charlie Brown.  
  
"Turn right. It's right there!" said Schroeder.  
  
Charlie Brown turned and got a great parking space right next to the handicap parking.  
  
Linus was standing right outside of his car, a PT Cruiser, and was wearing a sports coat, which he made from his baby blue blanket.  
  
They were so happy to see each other again. They agreed that they would do this again next year and in years to come.  
  
During the game, they had tons of fun. They bought hot-dogs, pretzels, and ice cream, but when they ran out of ice cream they served Space Dots. They had Coke, and when they found out Schroeder who said he was in the bathroom, had taken over the organ for the sick organ player.  
  
They had fun and vowed they would do this again.  
  
That is the end of my college story for Charlie Brown, Linus, and Schroeder, but this is what happened in the rest of their lives.  
  
  
  
LINUS AND LUCY  
  
LINUS  
  
Linus graduated from Pepperdine with a Masters in Technology. He had a wife, and one child. Linus was so proud as soon as he entered the ER that he gave his favorite blanket to his son, he named him Charles in memory of Charlie Brown.  
  
LUCY  
  
She grew up and also went to Pepperdine and graduated with a Masters in Broadcasting. She became the first female announcer for ABC's Monday Night Football to be in the booth. She was there with John Madden and Al Michaels. She got married to Schroeder and they had 2 children.  
  
CHARLES "CHARLIE" BROWN  
  
He graduated from SJSU by being drafted by the St. Louis Cardinals. He became the best pitcher in team history throwing a season 35-0. He married the little red headed girl and lived happily ever after.  
  
  
  
SCHROEDER  
  
He graduated from SJSU. He became one of the best classical music performers ever and married Lucy and had 2 kids. 


End file.
